A blooming Lily
by Skylandsonic
Summary: What if Lily was the Daughter of Lincoln and Lori. In this AU ending of No such luck, after sleeping together, they become parents with a young bay. Will they be able to handle it together. What will happen if their family finds out the truth? Find out in "A blooming Lily"!
1. Lincoln's love luck

Hey guys, it's skylandsonic coming at you with another fanfic, This time, it's a Loud House one and it's based on an idea I had, about how Lincoln and Lori are the ones the are the closest the Lily, both in appearance and in relationship. So I wrote an Au for it, that involves Lincoln and Lori being her true parents. Everyone (Except Lily) will be kept at their starting age. And just so we are clear, this will be sort-of an alternate end to No Such Luck (which I never did like , BTW) and Lynn Loud Sr. won't be here for reasons you can make up for yourselves. Now onto the story. (Warning, this story includes a lemon, incest and maybe a harem)

It was a nice day in Royal Woods, Michigan. The birds were were singing, the kids were playing outside, all was right in the world. Except for one particular house, the Loud house. In it, we find 8 girls rushing to one girl's bedroom, and their brother in a squirrel costume. These were the Loud sisters, and their brother Lincoln, trying to cheer their sister, Lori, from her breakup. It turned out that Lincoln and Clyde were right on their intuition that Bobby was cheating on Lori, because she caught him kissing another girl on the lips for a few minutes. Even though she was the one to break it off between them, she was the one in need of comfort the most, so her siblings came immediately to her room. The brother, Lincoln, found it hard to try and cheer her up, considering she, among the others, thought he was bad luck and locked him out. But Lincoln had to admit it was his fault for taking a coincidence and turning it into a lie that went on too far. Luckily, his family let him back, but only with a squirrel costume, for good luck reasons. Now, quite honestly, Lori was over Bobbie, she felt that they needed someone else to love, and Bobbie happened to find that someone else sooner. No,the real reason why she was bawling her eyes out was because she felt terrible about what happened to Lincoln. Though her siblings couldn't her her over her sobs, it was made clear that she wanted them to go. Everyone started to leave, even Lincoln, when she sniffed and said "Lincoln, please stay, and for heaven's sake, take off that goofy costume."

Confused, her took off his costume, revealing his naked body. Lori was about to nosebleed like Clyde does around her, but then snapped out of it when he asked "Um, why did you want me to be here without my costume. Isn't it bad luck to be around you without my costume?"

Lori then shook her head and began to cry "No, of course not, but I was stupid enough to believe that! You're good luck to me, whether you wear it or not!"

Then she pulled him into a tight hug, which surprised Lincoln, but he just decided to go with it and hug back. Then Lori let go and said "By the way, why are you naked?"

"Oh, ever since the beach, I've been wearing nothing but the costume. I found it helps me not to have a heat stroke."

Lori blushed, noticing his little unawakened cock "Well can you please put on some clothes? It's distracting."

"Well I can't find any clean clothes, and my other pair is dirty. Besides…"

He got closer to her "... why does it matter to you? It's not an uncommon thing around here."

Lori gulped, and nervously said "Because I may or may not have a tiny crush on you…"

Lincoln look at her startled, with a now awakened cock. He struggled to find the words, but Lori already knew what he was going to ask "It started a little after me and Bobby broke it off, when I realized you always came through for us."

She became flustered and blushed "Even when we'd cause problems for you, you'd always take the blame. Like that time with Lucy, for instance…"

"W-wait, you knew about that time?"

Lori chuckled a bit "You're not the only one who interrogated her."

She pulled Lincoln onto her bed and stripped herself naked, with caused Lincoln to look confused "Why are you getting naked?"

Lori answered first with a deep passionate kiss, which caused Lincoln to be startled and ask "You mean you actually want to have sex?"

Lori nods "And with only the two of us here, and the others doing their own thing, we can make love together~."

Lincoln looked at her, a little confused at the fact she was like this, but, out of fear, he started to penetrate in her. He massaged her boobs while going gently, though, as Lori moaned in a sexy manner, he went faster. Eventually, it got to the point where Lincoln just about shot in every hole except in the pussy. Right now, he was groping her butt and boob and was thrashing around in her hard, which apparently she loved, while sucking her boob. It felt like eternity before the two climaxed together, with Lori giving him sweet milk, and Lincoln gave her his hot cum. It took a while for the two to catch their breath, but then it hit Lincoln, and he started to panic "What are we going to do Lori? We just had sex, and we might have a baby…"

The Lori shushed him with a finger "Don't worry Lincoln, there's always a chance that I didn't get pregnant. Besides, we don't have to tell them~."

Then she hugged him "Besides any baby we have is a baby I'll cherish forever with."

Lincoln had to agree, it's not like it was tremendously important to tell them. But unbeknownst to them, whilst they slept, Lincoln's sperm fused with one of Lori's eggs, seeding the newly formed couple's Lily….

OK that was chapter 1 of what will be a loud house story, sorry if it was short. Be sure to make suggestions, tell me if a harem should be included in here, and if you like Pokemon, check out my Pokemon stories and vote in my polls


	2. The discovery

Hello again, it's Skylandsonic here again with a brand new chapter of A Blooming Lily, which surprisingly is becoming popular faster than my main pokemon fanfic The sun and moon of kanto, which is saying a lot because that's pretty popular as well, (BTW, if you like my work here, you should definitely checking my other pieces of work, INCLUDING The sun and moon of kanto please) now the main plot of the chapter today is when Lori and Lincoln find out about their daughter together, and will also have the siblings getting suspicious, now read on!

1 month later

It was a bright monday afternoon at the Royal Woods High School. It was the middle of lunch time where everyone one was either eating, chatting, or making out with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Everyone, except for one blond haired individual named Lori Loud, for right now she was was worrying alone in the bathroom. The cause of her worries were two things. One was the fact her family was growing suspicious. The suspicions all began when Lori demanded that Rita and the others let Lincoln out of his room without the squirrel costume. At first, it seemed like Lori was just concerned about her brother's help, but then more things happened. Lori frequently watched tv with him, played all his favorite games with him, cuddled with him, basically whenever Lori spent time with Lincoln, they did it in a way that only boyfriend and girlfriend would. The first ones to recognize these signs were Rita and Lisa. Eventually, almost all of them saw the signs, except for Leni who still genuinely thought they were bonding like brother and sister, despite catching them making out intensely, though that could be because she usually forgot what she sees in as little as three literal steps. The other reason was because she had secretly been taking pregnancy test every day at lunch, and they all proved positive, so she hoped this time it didn't. She went to look at the test, and it proved positive with two lines. Lori sighed heavily, realy there was no denying she was pregnant. She had all the symptoms, which included mood swings, slight weight gain, and morning sickness, she was surprised not even Lisa recognized it. With another sigh, she pulled out her phone and started to dial a number…

Meanwhile at Royal woods elementary

Lincoln was at lunch, eating pizza happily when his phone rang. When he picked it up, he immediately began to melt in happiness and answered it in a sexy voice "Hey there babe~"

Yes, their relationship indeed got to the point where they'd call each other pet names like honey, sweetie, and the previously mentioned Babe. However, Lori didn't want to sugarcoat him, instead she said, with a nervous laugh "He he, hey Lincoln? Remember that time we made love a month ago?"

This worried Lincoln, he thought someone found out, particularly their sisters, or their mom. "Um, yeah…?" he said matching her nervousness

"Well, There is no easy way to say this, but Linclon, we're going to be parents."

Hearing this, Lincoln felt both happy and scared. Happy that he actually had a child, but scared as for what others would say. Lori felt the same way, as she said "What are we going to tell our family? We can't just outright say it to them…"

Lincoln then said, interrupting her "We'll figure out something together, ok?"

Lori nodded, calmed down by his assuring words, then she felt compelled and asked him "Lincoln, what will we name the child?"

Lincoln chuckled "Hey! You already asking for the name?"

Lori giggled "Well it HAS been a month already, silly"

"Ok, ok!"

Lincoln relented and thought about it for a bit, then he came up with the perfect name "How about Lily? It's a beautiful name. And I think it's perfect for a child made by you and me. Plus, it begins with a L, so we don't break tradition."

Lori giggled "Well that's the perfect name, for a GIRL, what about a boy?"

"The ratio of boys in our family is 1 out of 10 girls, what makes you think we'll actually have a boy?'

"Just tell what name you want if it's a boy"

Lincoln relented "Ok ok, personally I've always been fond of Leon, ok?"

Lori smiled "Perfect name, Linky~"

Then they told each other their "I love you"s, their "goodbye"s, and of course, they argued over who would hang up first, but then decided to hang up at the same time. To the Parents to be, today was a great day for the two, and neither Carol Pingrey's snobbiness nor Ronnie Anne's prank could bother the two...

Well, as you can see, Lincoln and Lori have discovered they are going to be parents. How will the rest of the family react? And is it possible that the others could be harboring feelings? And also, will Lilly stay an only child? Or will she be just like her aunts Lana and Lola? Find out next time on A blooming Lily!

(Also don't forget to review, and suggest)


	3. The truth

Hello again, it's Skylandsonic comin at ya with a brand new chapter of A Blooming Lily. The main plot of the chapter today is when Lori and Lincoln confess what happened over a month ago, the real reason why the father is missing, and a certain blond haired ditz who shouldn't even know what love is confesses her love to her brother in front of the whole family, plus Lisa tampers with some family biology, now read on!

6 days later…

It was a quiet night in Royal Woods, Michigan, around dinnertime. Most families just sat around and ate together talking about their day. Others either had their dinner separately or were texting instead. In the Loud House however, chaos existed in two tables. Now, normally, grown up and kiddie tables weren't something you'd find outside of dinner parties, but with 11 inhabitants, minus the baby Lincoln and Lori are having wasn't born yet and the father was "missing", the kiddie and grown up tables were a way of life. Currently, Lucy Lana Lola and Lisa were engaged in a food fight at the kiddie table while Rita, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were eating normally at the grown up table. As for Lincoln and Lori, they were eating privately at the living room dinner table. Ever since they found out about the baby, they began to bond more as a couple privately. They went on short date, ate together away from the rest of the family, and occasionally slept with each other when the others weren't looking. It was exactly this, plus the fact that they got along fairly better than they a few months back and that Lori's symptoms began to show more often, that caused Lisa to to theorize that Lori and Lincoln did something with each other. Soon, everyone, save of course for Leni, Lana and Lola, knew something was going on between them. It wasn't until everyone from the grownup table saw the kids interrupting their food fight and went into the living room that they followed, and saw Lincoln and Lori kissing the way all couples do, deep long and intense. Once they separated, Lori laughed and asked "Did we really had to do the lady and the tramp spaghetti thing?"

Lincoln shrugged "You got me there"

They laughed a little, then Lori asked "So, when are we going to tell them about my pregnancy?"

Immediately, everyone except for Leni, Lana and Lola thought 'I knew they did something!' but Leni, Lana and Lola thought 'Pregnancy? Does that mean we're going to be aunts?' Lincoln replied "The same time we tell them about dad"

Now this alarmed the rest of them, because Lynn Sr. was AWOL ever since Lisa turned 2. Lori nodded "OK Lincoln, I just hope that we can break it to them easy, I don't know how they'll react."

Hearing enough of this,they all then stormed in an bombarded them with questions like "When did you get together?" When were you going to tell us?" "What are you going to tell this?" and of course "What happened to dad?"

Lori and Lincoln looked at each and even though they never spoke in real words, they knew what each other said. Then they relented "Remember the last day I actually wore that stupid squirrel suit?"

They all nod "Well, the moment you all left, Lori asked me to stay behind."

He looked at Lori lovingly "And that's when she told me how she was over Bobby. And into me"

Then he looked down and made a circle with on hand and put his other index finger inside it, because he wasn't sure if the twins should know how to have sex just yet. "And then we did this together"

He lowered the hand that was in the shape of a circle, but then pointed with his index finger at Lori's belly "And that is how we got pregnant. As for the name, it's either Leon for a boy, or Lily for a girl."

They all stared in amazement. Then Lynn Jr. asked "What about dad? What happened to him?"

Lincoln sighed, he knew this would be harder to explain, especially towards Lynn Jr. since she and him had a good relationship. After having them seated, he began by saying "All right, well you know about the whole "Calvin the Martian" craze, right?"

They all nod "Well, it turns out that Calvin had the patience of a very bored vicious wild animal, and well let's just say there weren't any survivors, except for one." he said, not wanting the twins to know about death either.

Hearing this, they gasped and shivered in fear. Continuing on he said "Well turns out, it found its way on earth. It attacked others before it was contained. And well…"

He pulled out some skin "... this is what's left of him. We found out yesterday, when you weren't here."

Almost all of them, except for Lincoln, Lori and Lisa, started to cry. Lisa, trying to suppress her tears, took the skin and went up to her bedroom, whilst Lynn JR., Lana and Lola followed her. Calming down a bit, Rita said "I don't suppose you two have anymore happy secrets to share?"

The two shook their heads. Leni, on the other hand, had a secret to share. Tackling him, she confessed "I love you Linky!"

All of them, even Lori who thought she knew all her secrets, stood amazed. Lincoln had to ask her "Since when?"

"Well, it was after you got back in the house, and were able to go out without the squirrel costume, when I was grounded…"

Everyone face palmed their heads "Leni, for the last time, nobody was grounded!" Lori told her, exasperated.

"Oops sorry. Well anyways, I had a lot of time to think, and I realized how lucky I was to have a brother like you. I'm mean you cover for us, you cheer us up, you even learned how to speak Leni. By the way, where IS Leni, I'd like to book a vacation there."

Everyone had to laugh at that comment. It was incredible that, after months of explaining, she still thought there was a country named after her. Lincoln hugged her happily, while Lori told her she would allow her to be with him, but since she was his first, Lori would have full rights over Lincoln. After an agreement, Lincoln was moved over to Lori and Leni's room asap, and started to make a sleeping schedule.

Meanwhile in Lisa's room…

While Leni was working to be the second mother to one of Lincoln's children and Lori was sleeping heavily, Lisa was tampering with two machines. After Lynn Jr., Lana and Lola were standing there, witnessing the events unfolding before them, they finally asked "What is going one here?"

Lisa glanced at them "I'm currently working on a way of cloning our father, and also to solve the age gap between me, Lana and Lola, and Lincoln."

Hearing this intrigued Lynn JR., Lana and Lola. Lisa smirked "Before you ask, I know Lana and Lola have a crush on him, and, to be honest, so do I, and even though I have yet to find a real way to confess my love to him, I found that being close to his real age would help make the confession more effective. As for our father"

She pointed to the skin sample Lincoln gave her "I have discovered the is one nucleus left that can be used for cloning. Since cloning without the use of a surrogate mother hasn't been invented, I'll need a volunteer. Lynn, seeing as how you had a close relationship with, would like to have the honour to do so?"

Without the need to to think about it Lynn nodded. Lisa nods back "Perfect, now here's what I need you to do, first, is this."

She points to the machine that had one cell "That cell is a skin tissue cell nucleus that was extracted from the skin sample. All I need you to do is the get your egg cell close to it."

Lynn then got confused "But how, all of them are inside…"

Lisa pointed to containers that had the egg cells of all the sister's, plus Lincoln's sperm cells. "I assure you Lynn, I already thought ahead, now after you have extracted one of the egg cells, administer a controlled shock so the skin tissue nucleus and the egg can fuse. Once done…"

She pointed to the other machine "... go ahead and start that machine, so we may reach Lincoln's age"

Lynn nodded, and Lisa lead her twin older sisters to the machine's chambers. Once left alone, Lynn walked toward the containers. As she carefully extracted one of her egg cells, she looked at the containers that held Lincoln's sperm. Looking carefully back towards where Lana Lola and Lisa were, she quickly extracted Lincoln's sperm cell and hurried and placed the egg and sperm next to the skin tissue nucleus and delivered a controlled shock, and fused all three together into one zygote. Once that happened, she went over to the second machine, and pressed a button labeled "Start" Once the button was pressed, electricity built up and bright flashes of light filled the room. Once it was the transformation was done, all three doors opened and smoke came out, along with Lana, Lola and Lisa. Thankfully, the machine was designed to adjust their clothes. Lana somehow looked more like a tomboy, with her messy short hair, her classic overalls, and murky green shirt, as well as having her baseball cap forward, having black boots, being as tall as Lincoln, and having only one tooth missing. Lola also had short hair and only one tooth missing, but she didn't have her tiara on, her pink princess gown turned into a pink dress, as well as having pink wristbands, her same pink high heels and her white earrings turned pink. Lisa barely changed, as she came out as tall as Lincoln and with all the same clothes she had on, only there were a bigger size, she also had a pink hairpiece on her hair and her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. Lisa stretched and walked over to Lynn and began to perform surgery on her, whilst Lana and Lola tried to walk, and stumbled. Then she carried Lynn to her room, with wasn't an easy thing to do, and helped the twins to their rooms. Then, as she headed her room, she went and peeked into Lori, Leni, and Lincoln's and found Lori still sleeping heavily, whilst Lincoln was sleeping on top of Leni naked and bathed in the afterglow of sex. Blushing, she went to her room and to her bed. And that night was the first night that Lana, Lola and Lisa all had their first wet dream, which was about Lincoln. Lori dreamt about her life with Lincoln and their kid, and Leni dreamt the same thing. Lynn dreamt about raising her father with Lincoln. And the rest of them also had pleasant dreams about Lincoln. Indeed tonight was eventful night, but tomorrow would definitely be more eventful

Well that's the end of chapter 3. If anyone was wondering, the alien I mentioned in here was from the movie Life 2017. I was originally going to use a xenomorph or a Yautja, but then I realized neither of them were on earth around 2016, so I changed it for Calvin from Life 2017. I think it's still showing so if you wanna see it, please do or else I don't think it'll make sense in here, otherwise you have an explanation for why he was missing. Also you now know that Leni is most definitely pregnant with Lincoln's child, along Lynn JR. . Also, the reason she did that is because she loved Lincoln as well and she decided to seize the opportunity. So please, review and tell me what you think

Edit: wow, I honestly thought there'd be much more confusion in this chapter but you guys still that it was great. So the reason why Rita is OK with Lincoln's incestuous relationship because she felt the same love they give to him that she gave the Lynn SR. Also I feel the need to clarify this: ALL of Lincoln's sisters are in love with with him EXCEPT for Lilly due to the fact that she is his daughter instead, that includes Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Jr. Lucy Lana Lola and Lisa. One thing I am wondering thought is if I should have Ronnie confess to Lincoln in a chapter similar to the episode "Shell Shock" or just keep chapter 4 dedicated to one of the sisters confessing (I think next chapter will be with Luna's confession) Also just one more thing, once that Life 2017 category has been implemented, I'll definitely use it to describe the horrific events that TRULY happened, as well as describe Lynn Sr's untimely demise, in every single detail, so check it out if you, and until next time, I gotta go fast!


	4. The concert

Hello again, it's Skylandsonic comin at ya with a brand new chapter of A Blooming Lily. The main plot of the chapter today is Lincoln finding out about what Lisa did last night, and Luna taking him to a concert to profess her love to him, plus a flashback to a lemon, and also a present lemon. I also want to clarify, any episodes where Ronnie Anne and Lily had a role, no matter how small, is not cannon. Also as a simple note to the people that try and say these things wouldn't happen in real life, you are on a site where it FICTION on it, if we all used realistic stuff in it, then it wouldn't be called FANFICTION, now would it? Anyways read on!

The next day…

It was the crack of dawn in Royal Woods, Michigan, around 1 am. Most families just slept quietly or noisily, some of them were either waking up or were already. In the Loud House however, all of the inhabitants were asleep right now, making this one of the few times the Loud house was quiet. Rita was dreaming of her work day today, whilst the other girls were the only boy in the house, due to the fact the father wasn't alive right now. All the girls except for Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lynn Jr were dreaming of their first time having sex with Lincoln. Lori was dreaming of her future kid or kids with Lincoln. Lynn Jr was dreaming of confessing to Lincoln raising her son/cloned father with her brother, who kinda was now the clone's biological father. Luna was dreaming about her brother and her at a concert. And both Leni and Lincoln were dreaming about the events of last night.

Last night

It was late last night in Lori, Leni and, recently, Lincoln's room. The reason for this was that not only Lori was pregnant with the first of Lincoln's kids, but also Leni confessed her love to him, and Rita came up with the solution so he could be close to them. Lincoln was currently naked trying to sleep, but struggled to sleep and was tossing and turning for a bit. Leni felt him tossing and turning and asked him "Having trouble sleeping Linky?"

He nods and barely opened his eyes "Can you help Leni?"

Leni thought about it "Well, we can always make a baby, that usually tires people out."

Lincoln blushed hard after hearing this "You sure you know how? You don't usually remember a lot"

Leni smiles "Oh Linky, I may not know much, but I remember stuff when it comes to doing things that couples do."

And with that Leni, being naked, started to give a handjob to Lincoln, causing Lincoln to moan at the sensation he felt from the handjob she was giving. Deciding to return the favor, Lincoln massaged her boobs which made her moan as well. The two continued to moan erotically and gave each other immense pleasure until Lincoln's dick was as sexually awoken as the two were, in which Leni then let go of his dick and said "Now insert it, but be careful please, I'm a virgin"

Lincoln nodded and slowly inserted his dick in her pussy. Now Lincoln was moving inside her in a way that was gentle for her, but also gave her pleasure, while also rubbing her boobs with one hand and groping her butt with the other hand while also kissing her passionately, and the two of them moaned through the kiss loudly as they continued their sexual activity. Then Lincoln broke the kiss, and said "Leni, I'm about to cum, are you ready for the possibility of becoming a parent?"

Leni nods and smiled "I'm ready for anything as long as its with you"

Nodding in understanding, Lincoln climaxed inside Leni while she did the same on his penis, causing the two to scream each other's name, and soon after, fall asleep in each other's arms.

Present day

Lincoln stirred in his sleep and woke up smacking his lips. Then he said to Lori and Leni "C'mon you two, it's time to wake up."

The two remained sleeping until he said "If you hurry, we might be able to get breakfast before anyone of the others"

This caused the two wake up immediately and run as quiet as they can to the kitchen with Lincoln following them. Once there, he began to cook some bacon, with Lori and Leni's help of course. Once done, they immediately began to eat some pieces of bacon, making sure to leave some pieces of bacon for the rest of the family. Soon everyone else started to come down. Rita had her breakfast to go, because she had to hurry to work. Luna gladly stayed at the table to eat her bacon, though she ate it in a teasing way, making Lincoln turned on. Luan ate hers normally, but made a bad joke about "Bringing home the bacon". Lynn Jr ate her bacon the way a starving pregnant wolf did, which confused Lincoln. Lucy ate her bacon, while mourning for it's death, which was normal for Lincoln, but Lana, Lola and Lisa weren't awake yet. Curious, Lincoln headed over to Lisa's room to wake her up, because she thought it would be better to wake her up than the twins, but was surprised when he found someone around his age, that resembled Lisa, asleep in her bed. Confused he nudged her back, which caused her to roll to her side, open her eyes, and with a smile, said "Thank you for waking me up Lincoln. I assume you waked up Lana and Lola?"

Lincoln widened his eyes "Is that actually you Lisa? What did you do to yourself? More importantly, why?"

Lisa smirked, rolled her eyes, and said, without a lisp "Yes it's me Lincoln I did exactly what I did to the twins, age us up to your age, and I'm not obligated to tell you."

She blushed at that last bit, so Lincoln got suspicious towards her. He went to go wake up the twins, only to have them glomp him. Carrying the really heavy twins, he returned to Lisa and asked "Tell me Lisa, did you do anything recently that I need to know?"

Lisa, who decided not to wear her glasses due to the fact she didn't need them, nor did want to wear them, smirked and admitted "Well in at least 9 months, Lynn will be the mother of the clone of our father"

Lincoln smiled and ruffled Lisa hair "That sounds like you're starting to do more nice things for others"

Lisa smiled "Thanks Lincoln, but you should thank Lynn, she's the one doing the hard job"

So when they went to the kitchen, he hugged Lynn and said "Thank you Lynn. I'm proud of you"

This earned him a genuine blush from her. Then, after everyone finished, Lincoln said "OK everyone, let's go over today's activities!"

Then he grabbed a clipboard and some paper. "Today, Lori and Leni are going to hang out with Carol Pingrey, Lori I'm proud that you managed to befriend your enemy…"

This caused Lori to smile triumphantly. "... Luan, you are going to a few parties, I really hope you knock them dead, but not literally…"

This caused Lucy to frown, like always, and Luan to mouth thank you. "... Lynn has a big game today, I hope you'll be careful, cause you're carrying precious cargo…"

Lynn blushed even harder, and nodded in agreement. "... Lucy is going to see a movie, which I hope isn't gorey, cause I don't want you to be scarred…"

Lucy was even more fluster than Lynn from hearing this. "... and Lana, Lola, and Lisa will be going out to test their new bodies together, which I hope you have fun doing so…"

The tree nodded in both agreement and excitement, whilst the sisters stare in both confusion, except for Lynn, as to how they got to be as old as Lincoln, and in gladness as that the three were happy to do this. Then Lincoln got confused "... wait a minute…" he stared at Luna "... how come I don't see your activity here, Luna?"

Luna smiled and said in her usual British accent "Cause little bro, I was hoping to take you to a Saloon 5 concert tonight, would you be willing to go with me Lincoln?"

Lincoln shrugged "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Then Luna excused herself to squeal in her bedroom alone for a few minutes, then returned to the kitchen and pretended like nothing happened. Lincoln raised an eyebrow "... ok? So when is it?"

Luna smiled in nervously "Oh, it uh, it'll be in an hour or so. Sorry I waited to ask you this late, but that's good with you, right?"

Lincoln sighed "I suppose so, but I'm not wearing any special clothes like last time."

Luna thought about it "Hmm. Well, I guess that's perfectly reasonable."

Lincoln smiled "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Then the two went to the Royal Woods Mall, where the concert was being held, and stood in line. Soon afterwards, they went inside and sat down as the concert began. The band played all their popular songs including "My Love", "Moonlight", and of course, a personal favorite of both Lincoln and Luna, "Moves like Swagger". In fact, the loved that song, they sang along as if they made it. As soon as the song ended, Luna grabbed her brother by the collar and whispered into his ear "I love you bro"

Before he could respond, she pulled him into a french kiss him, making sure her tongue didn't miss any corner of his mouth. The kiss lasted a few minutes before the two pulled away. Lincoln panted heavily "Wow, Luna! That was….. INCREDIBLE! How have you not had a boyfriend before?"

Luna smirked "I think you can guess, little bro"

Lincoln smiled sheepishly "I'm that much of a chick magnet, huh?"

She nods with satisfaction. Soon, they made it back home, only to find it was empty. Lincoln looked confused "Where is everybody, normally, they are back by 2:00 and it's 2:30?"

Luna had a dirty idea and started to undress until all that remained was her bra and panties "Well, I see this as a way to see if you have the "Moves like Swagger", you up to showing me bro?"

Lincoln turned around and started to say "Luna, what are you talking about…?"

Then he saw her almost naked body, which caused him to blush, got aroused and said "Luna, are you sure you wanna do this? You could end up being pregnant, i'm about to be a father to at least two kids and plus, you're 15 years old! Are you sure you wanna take the risk?"

Luna nods "Of course bro, I'm certain that this is a risk I wanna take. Besides, I think we can agree this is inevitable. After all, the mothers of your kids are our sisters."

Lincoln shrugged "You have a good point"

Then, under Luna's request for rough sex, he rammed his dick in her pussy and started to thrash around inside her in a way that wasn't too painfully for her and also gave her pleasure, while also squeezing her boobs with one hand and groping her butt with the other hand while also kissing her passionately, and the two of them moaned through the kiss loudly as they continued their sexual activity. Then Lincoln broke the kiss, and said "Luna, I'm about to cum!"

Luna screamed out "Cum Lincoln! Cum like you've never cummed before!"

Then Lincoln shot out a huge load of cum inside Luna while she did the same on his cock, causing the two to scream each other's name, and soon they were fully clothed. Luna smiled a dirty smile "That was the best experience you gave me bro. I'll have to tell my friend Tabby all about it."

Then she left through the front door "See you later Linc."

Lincoln then gave her a thumbs up, than fell on the couch

Well that's the end of chapter 4. As you can probably guess, in my headcanon the Loud House version of Maroon 5 is Saloon 5, as well as the songs they sing. Also I'm proud to announce a new Q&A part of the story for Lincoln, so ask him anything! Well almost anything, being signed in will help get your answer early. Tomorrow is Easter, so I'll take a break to decide whether the next girl will be Carol, Tabby, or Luan, so if you want you can tell me your opinion yourself, and as always please, review and tell me what you think, and until next time I gotta go fast!


	5. The movie

Hello again, it's Skylandsonic comin at ya with a brand new chapter of A Blooming Lily. The main plot of the chapter today is Lincoln is going on a date with Lori and Leni, and Carol Pingrey ends up being part of the date, and the harem, so read on to find out more

A few hours later…

Lincoln was waking up in a daze, unaware of what happened a few hours later, and said groggily "Ugh, where am I? And where is Luna?"

He got up and saw Lori and Leni sitting in front of him, smiling "Hi there Lincoln, how did your date go?"

Lincoln then had his eyes widen. Now he remembered, Luna took him to a concert date, and made love with him. Nervous he said "H-how did you find out?"

"Simple," Leni said "She texted us exactly what happened. I think it's nice that you got little Loni a little sibling"

Lincoln chuckled, touched that Leni referred to the baby by the name he suggested. Then Lori said "Luna also asked us to ask you what name you'd give to your guy's child"

Lincoln thought about, than said "How about Luke?"

Lori then texted it to Luna and, a few seconds later, Luna texted back. Lori told him "Luna said '"Sounds like an awesome name, bro!" and it came with a winky face"

Lincoln smiled and asked "So, what do you girls wanna do?"

Lori smiled "Well, Leni and I have been wanting to go on a date with you for a while, so how about that?"

Lincoln nodded "Sounds good, where to?"

Lori thought about it, then said "How about the Movie Theater"

Lincoln thought about it a bit, then said "Sure, what do you wanna watch?

"Well we were thinking about going to watch Kong: Skull Island, then, we could watch Beauty and the Beast, what do you say?"

Lincoln nodded and smiled "Sounds like a plan"

So they went to the movie theater to watch the movies. Lori thought Kong was ok, it wasn't bad, but she saw better, Lincoln thought it was cool and was excited about Godzilla King of Monsters, and Leni surprisingly remembered the whole movie, and when asked how she remembered, she claimed that it's because Lincoln's presence helped her remember the movie. As they walked out, trying to process what Leni just said and how it never occurred before, they were surprised when they saw Carol Pingrey in line for popcorn corn. Immediately, Lori and Leni walked up to her and talked with for an hour, which gave Lincoln enough time to do his bathroom business, and refill on popcorn and soda. When he came back, Lori and Leni surprised him by saying "You wouldn't mind if Carol joined us, do you?"

"Huh, why? Didn't you want some alone time with me?"

The two blushed "Yeah, but Carol said she found you cute and wanted to go on a test date with you~." Lori said teasingly

"A test date? You mean to tell me she loves me!?" Lincoln said in shock.

She giggled and shook her head "No silly, I meant she wants to see how good you are in romance. Think you're up to the challenge?"

Determined to not let their date go to waste with a new addition, Lincoln nodded bravely and lead them into the theater. Lincoln tried to watch the movie, but kept getting distracted by Carol's flirtatious acts, such as winking, "accidently" grabbing his hand when he went for popcorn, flashing him with her boobs. You name a way she could tease him while in public watching a kids movie, and she did it. Eventually, it became too nsfw for him, and he got a rather large erection, forcing him to leave to the bathrooms, with Carol following him quietly, which was kinda bad, but also good since the bathrooms they had here were ones that allowed BOTH genders to be in at the same time, due to the fact the owner was too cheap to actually pay for two separate bathrooms. Once he was inside the bathroom, he zipped down his pants and revealed his cock. Slowly, he brought his hands to the cock and started to rub it moaning in pleasure. As he rubbed, he occasionally moaned out Lori, Leni or Luna in pleasure. Though there was very little distance between them, Lincoln was unaware that Carol Pingrey was in the same stall with him. Then, Carol revealed her presence to him by saying in a sexy voice "Oh, my Linky~. I didn't know you were so lewd that you masturbate to your sisters~"

Immediately, Lincoln stopped and looked at Carol, who was just 3 feet away. Now, it wasn't easy, as you could imagine, being in a bathroom stall with a girl, whilst you're have an erection, especially if that girl was the same girl that gave you that exact same erection. "U-uh, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Lincoln tried to explain.

Carol, however, wouldn't be so fooled by him, as she knew what was going on with him. Giving him a smile, she inched closer to him "Oh please Lincoln, I know about your little secret about your relationship with your sister. But don't worry, I won't tell, on one condition…"

Stammering, Lincoln said "O-of course, wh-what do you want from me?"

Carol then gave him a kiss on the lips and a devilish smirk, just like Lori before they made love, "I want in~" she said, teasingly.

Gulping, he reluctantly nodded, though honestly he should've expected this, especially from his sister's look-a-like, but he was still alarmed at how alike they truly were, to the point where they both wanna have sex while they was the danger of people catching them in the act. Despite his beliefs, nobody came in as Carol was pulling her shorts and her panties down just enough to reveal her wet and throbbing pussy, which was practically begging to have his cock inside it. With no other choice, he he pushed her against the wall, and penetrated, causing her to leak so virgin blood and she yelped in pain. Yet, once he began to thrust inside her gently, she yelp of pain soon became a moan of pleasure as he brought himself up to her face and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. As they kissed, their tongues became intertwined with each other, as if they were young puppies playing roughly with each other, whilst the tongues owners moaned lovingly in the kiss. As soon as the kiss was broken, Lincoln groped Carol both roughly, yet also softly in a way that Carol could feel maximum pleasure on her boobs. After a few minutes of erotic pleasure on her boobs, and inside her pussy, Carol brought Lincoln's head close to her boobs, and Lincoln get what she was trying to say, and latched onto her breast, sucking on it and licking it slowly, making her shudder in pleasure and moan in ecstasy. When Lincoln detected Carol was close to to an orgasm, he groped her ass kind of roughly, but not when to make her feel pain. Not even 10 seconds after Lincoln groped her, she orgasmed onto his dick, whilst also squirting milk into his mouth. Both the feeling of an orgasm on his dick and his mouth filled with Carol's sweet milk caused Lincoln to cum so much that ther when he pulled out, he saw cum filled to the brim of her pussy. Then the two went back in time to see the ending, and told the news. After the movies, Carol went home to tell her parents. "Chances are," she told Lincoln, Lori and Leni "My parents might make me move in you, so be prepared."

Then she leaned in and whispered to Lincoln "Especially you, Linky~"

With a blush, Lincoln went to his room and finally rested for the night, with dreams of his unborn daughter with Lori and his unborn child with Carol in his head...

Well that's the end of chapter 4. , and as always please, review and tell me what you think, please vote for the lucky girl in the next chapter (this time, it's either Tabby, Luan, or Ronnie Anne), and until next time I gotta go fast!


	6. The birth

Hello again, it's Skylandsonic comin at ya with a brand new chapter of A Blooming Lily. The main plot of the chapter today is that finally Lori gives birth to Lily, and meanwhile, Lincoln shares an "intimate" moment with Luan

Approximately a few months had passed since Carol's movie theater date with Lincoln and, since then, a lot of things had changed. First off, the pregnant women in the house got closer to their due dates. Lori was 9 months, and was due any day now. Both Leni and Lynn were about 7 months, with Lynn being a few minutes ahead of Leni in her due date. Luna and Carol were 5 months pregnant, with Luna ahead 1 day. Second, Carol moved in the house, partially to get closer to Lincoln, and partially because her parents forced her to go, fortunately for Rita, though, she was ready to take care of another person after taking care of her eleven children, especially, with a few pregnant with Lincoln's kids, so she happily put her in Lincoln, Lori and Leni's room. Right now, it was very early in the morning, so not a lot of action was happening. Lincoln was waking up groggy and tired, due to the fact that he was busy getting a blow job from both Leni and Carol last night. Suddenly, something splash on Lincoln, which he initially passed it off as one of the girls having an orgasm, until he heard some painful groaning and screaming, to which he realized two things. One: Lori's water broke. And two: their baby was coming! So, very quietly, he grabbed and lead Lori out of their room and woke up everyone who wasn't pregnant so they would get to the hospital asap, which wasn't exactly saying much, seeing as they were rushing and fighting in the car over who sat in which of the seats, Lori ended up in "The sweet spot" of the car, with Lincoln next to her, meaning he was her barf target for the remainder of the car ride. Once they got to the hospital, Lori was changed into a scrub, and sent to the delivery room, whilst Lincoln was cleaning himself, due to the fact that Lori barfed, as expected, in the bathroom, and everyone else waited in the delivery room patiently. A few hours had passed and Lincoln, already clean and changed, was pacing back and for with nervousness about being a parent. Luan noticed that and said "Hey, Lincoln, What's wrong?"

Lincoln turned around and looked her worried, saying "I'm nervous, what if something goes wrong?"

Luan frowned and tried telling him "I-I'm sure both Lori and the baby will be healthy-"

Which earned her a glare from Lincoln. "You seem to have forgotten about when Lori was a baby."

Luan tried to hold in her laughter "Yea, with that head, I guess you could could say she born A STAR!"

Luan starts laughing like crazy, until she saw an even madder Lincoln glaring at her. "Um, too soon?" Luan timidly asked

"Yes, it's too soon!" Lincoln said and sighed

"I just don't want anything to happen to either of them, y'know? I mean, sometimes things go wrong-"

Luan cut him off with a passionate kiss on the lips, which Lincoln tried to resist, but soon gave in and melted into the kiss. Then she broke off and, with a bead of saliva connecting their lips, she said "Listen, Lincoln, I know the baby will be fine if you're the father. In fact…"

She said, as she started taking off her clothes "... Why don't we do the dirty deed so we can make one ourselves?"

Lincoln was starting to get an erection and said "Um, I don't think we're supposed to be doing tha-" Luan cut him off with another kiss as she took him to a private bathroom, and took off his clothes. Once they both were naked, Luan started to lick his cock's tip, which made Lincoln shudder and moan as it twitched. Soon, when Lincoln was fully erect, Luan brought his erection into her mouth and slipped it in and out Lincoln blushed red as he tried to grab something for support, but as Luan continued to perform fellatio on his cock, he had no other choice but to cum in her mouth as he let out a very pleased moan. Luan swallowed all of her brother's warm cum down her throat and licked off any cum that was on her face as she took brother's still erect cock and shoved it up inside her pussy. Then, she forced Lincoln on his back as she began to ride him as if she was riding a bull.

'Damn' Lincoln thought to himself, 'For a pretty petite figured girl, Luan sure is tight, and as rough as Lynn!' Soon, Lincoln had so much cum in his cock, he felt like he was gonna explode! Sure enough, Luan somehow knew and said "Come on Lincoln, don't hold back your cum! Let it out inside me!"

Shortly after she finished that sentence, Lincoln practically exploded inside her which made Luan squirt on her brother's dick at the same time. Afterwards, he pulled out his cock, which was sticky from Luan's orgasm. Lincoln smiled a little and sighed. Cleaning his cock off, he said "Thanks Luan, but next time, just tell me a joke, or do that routine with Mr. Coconuts instead of using sexual intercouse as a means of cheering me up"

Luan just smiled as if she just told a joke and said "Don't worry Lincoln, I won't be able to do that for another 9 months, remember?"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, and proceeded to put on his clothes and walk towards the door "come on, we gotta go check on Lori to see if she delivered the baby yet, and to see if they are healthy."

Luan nodded happily and followed him back to the waiting room. Sure enough, when they got back in the waiting room, a nurse came in and said to Lincoln "Mr. Loud? Your, ehm, sister, just delivered the babies, and she's waiting to see you in her room."

Lincoln smiled and said "Alright, just take me to her, and by the way, please don't call me Mr. Loud…" then his eyes widened with realization, ash he practically shouted out "TWINS?!"

The nurse nodded and said "Yes, twins. We were surprised at that too, but all of them are all heal-" she stopped as soon as she saw that Lincoln was missing and smacked herself on the head and shook her head "-thy. I don't know why I try to tell the fathers the mothers and the babies are ok when they all insist on seeing for themselves…"

Meanwhile, Lincoln practically rushed his way to Lori's room to see Lori sleepy-eyed and holding two babies. One had a tuft of pure blond identical to Lori's, and the other had a combination of blond and white hair. Lori saw him and smiled "Hey, you're late, I had to painfully deliver these little rascals all by myself"

Lincoln nodded and smiled sheepishly "Sorry, but Luan brought me into the bathroom to, y'know..."

He made some… suggestive motions so the babies wouldn't hear them, not that they could understand. Lori just giggled and nodded "I understand Linky."

"So can I hold my children?" Lincoln asked her kindly.

Lori shook her head and said "No, you can't."

Lincoln frowned and asked sadly "Aw, why not…?"

Lori just giggled and gave them to him "I'm just joking with you, Link. Of course you can."

Lincoln took the babies into his arms and his eyes began to water as he held his babies in his arms and cradled them. Just then, the nurse came in and asked him "Well Mr. Lincoln, just to let you know they're both girls, so have you come up with names already?"

Lincoln wiped his eyes and nodded "Yea, I'll name the whitish blond haired one Lily, and the blond haired one Loan"

The nurse nodded and wrote the names down, then informed him "By the way, you can expect 4 more of your babies soon"

Lincoln was confused "Four? What do you mean four?"

"Two from Leni, and two from Lynn." The nurse said nonchalantly.

"But, I never had sex with her-" Lincoln tried to tell the nurse, but was interrupted with the nurse giving him the DNA test results.

One good at the results, and Lincoln fainted, but not before giving the twins back to Lori. Lisa and Lynn came in to see what happened, and saw Lincoln hold the results in his hands. Lisa glared at Lynn and questioned her "Lynn, by any chance when i gave you the clone of our father, did you put any of Lincoln's DNA inside?"

Lynn gulped and nodded "Y-yeah, I guess?"

Lisa glared at her and said to her "When Lincoln wakes up, you'd better tell him yourself"

Lynn nodded again, thinking it would be easy. But after Lisa left with Lincoln, she realized that she had no idea how to explain that to Lincoln at all...

Well we've finally gone to Lily and her unexpected sister's birth, which should give my more opportunities for more family fluff chapters, but there's also the fact that we need to get to the rest of the sisters (not to mention all the girls that have been introduced to the show) so there's a lot of things that need to be done. So I ask all you you guys, what do you think I should do next? Until next time, this is skylandsonic going fast!


End file.
